"Shawty Get Loose" by Li'l Mama, Chris Brown, and T-Pain
"Shawty Get Loose" is a song by Li'l Mama featuring Chris Brown and T-Pain. It was released in early 2008 and was apart of the album VYP: Voice of the Young People. This song has received positive reviews due to it's beat and the film clip. Lyrics Greatness plus greatness, equals great greatness Hey, hey, hey, hey The way we get loose, we move our shoulders Forward, heads back Get it in Control like Janet Jack Get it on the flo', let 'em know what's happenin' L-I-L, you better ask somebody I been on my grind since butt touch potty Y'all don't really want it with the young hot toddler With a flo' so spec like techno-lotta It's, so sick, how the clock go tick Keep givin' y'all hits like techmatic Uh, it's the reason why I spit it how I spit it When I spit, it's like mucous, gotta get rid of it These chicks don't pop like me Uncompatable girl, no comparin' me And ain't none of y'all scarin' me Like don't ya wish ya girl was as bad as me? Yeah With a flow so sick like Twista's So sweet, but could be cold like a mystic Instincts come so smooth like what is it? BK, H-dub ours like a wizard Shawty get loose, baby, do what you do Lemme see you let down your hair Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act Like there's nobody else in here Shawty get loose, krump, clown Break it on down, baby do your thang Shawty get loose, PHAT phat Baby, I ain't even know you can break it down like that That, that, that, that, that, that, that Walk, walk, set, set, row, row, then you Walk, walk, set, set, row, row, then you Shawty got loose That, that, that, that, that, that, that, that Walk, walk, set, set, row, row, then you Get, set, set, go Shawty get loose What it do? Teddy to the Piz-ayne You already know, tell 'em I'm the miz-ayne Shawty, you ain't messin' with a lizz-ame I'ma have you loose on the flo', you gon' be steppin' with a cizz-ane I mind-boggle models with a bottle of somethin' good I'll take 'em to the hood and have they ass goin' insane A hard rap artist that hang with singers So don't thank that this thang is hard 'cause homie, it ain't I'm loose, loose, you gotta be kiddin' me You tellin' me shawty right here Can take her hair down and do it like you, you If all of this is true, you gotta show me what you do, show me, now do it 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, you know Pain came to change the game All the way from the same thang to some of that new, new Impress me, I want one person on this flo' to try and test me Now shawty get loose Shawty get loose, baby, do what you do Lemme see you let down your hair Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act Like there's nobody else in here Shawty get loose, krump, clown Break it on down, baby do your thang Shawty get loose, PHAT phat Baby, I ain't even know you can break it down like that That, that, that, that, that, that, that, that In the crib, in the club, in the block, it don't matter, it don't, it don't matter Shawty got loose That, that, that, that, that, that, that, that In the crib, in the club, in the block, it don't matter, it don't, it don't matter Shawty get loose In the crib, in the club, in the block, it don't matter I spit stats, 4, 5, 6, I do da-data How she do, di-di-di-that like that? Got the hood on the back and her pockets is fat Still rollin', rollin', left, right Shot callin', callin', that's, right 'Cause my team on the market, famila we 'bout to pop it Lock, drop and roll like a hip-hop rock show You never know where my mind gon' go Not Puerto Rican but I like mangos So smooth on the dance flo' When you see me comin', I'm runnin' it like a game show You ain't know, Lil' Mama go She be runnin' and poppin' it, hit you wit the bust flow She's hot So get loose on the flo' and I cannot stop Shawty get loose, baby, do what you do Lemme see you let down your hair Shawty get loose, hit the dance floor and act Like there's nobody else in here Shawty get loose, krump, clown Break it on down, baby do your thang Shawty get loose, PHAT phat Baby, I ain't even know you can break it down like that That, that, that, that, that, that, that, that Shawty got loose That, that, that, that, that, that, that, that Shawty get loose Why It Rocks #Amazing beat. #Chris Brown and T-Pain have some fairly good raps. #Li'l Mama's parts are also good. #The film clip for the song is awesome due to the futuristic theme. #Cool cover art that looks like Li'l Mama is ready to rock. Videos Lil Mama - Shawty Get Loose ft. Chris Brown, T-Pain Category:2000s Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists